minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fr0stsh4dow
Fr0stsh4dow, better known as Frost/Fr0st, is a Mexican Minecraft Wrestler, currently signed to the developmental brand EPW. In EPW he is in a Tag Team with JacobSterry also know as Cold Hard Cash. He is a former MXW Indie Tag Team Champion. Career Indies Before joining EPW he was in the indies for a long time. Until one day he was invited to a house show where he faced MilesMXW. After the match, Crews1 came out and gave him a contract for both EPW and NGPW Collusion. (he gave the NGPW contact on behalf of __Hydrix__.) [https://minecraft-xtreme-wrestling.fandom.com/wiki/EPW EPW] His debut was against SirPlayMC for the EPW Rising Star Championship he lost. After the match, JacobSterry took him under his wing. After some buildup, JacobSterry and Frost faced TacOmega (iTacoTaco and OmegaIsAWrestler) at EPW Major System Error. Frost and JacobStrerry lost. Fallen Classic Night 1: Picodude vs Fr0stsh4dow. Picodude won Night 3: IAmLynk vs Frostsh4dow. Frost won to win his first points. Night 5: DobbyMXW vs Fr0stsh4dow. Dobby beats him with Dark Demise. Night 7: DangerKong vs Fr0stsh4dow. Kong beats him because Frost refused to hit him with strong moves Night 9: ECE vs Frost: Frost wins with a Raining Hail. Night 11: OmegaIsAWrestler vs Fr0st: Omega wins Night 13: Treetops vs Fr0st: Treetops beat him Night 14: Fr0st talks to JacobSterry Fr0st makes a deal with JacobSterry if JacobSterry has his back. Fr0st will have his back. A few days before the Fallen Classic Finals Fr0st called out Steve and Tree. They accepted. After a low blow by Jacob and the Last Dime. They won the MXW Indie Tag Team Titles. The week after the Fallen Classic, Fr0st confronted Crews and asked for a match for the Any Match Case. Pico and Taco also confronted Crews for a match for the AMC. Eventually, Crews announced that Pico, Taco and Fr0st will face each other in MXW Inception for the AMC in a ladder match. After another match vs Sir for the Rising Star Championship which he lost. Jacob faces Tree. Jacob lost after the match Steve and Tree said they will face Cold Hard Cash for the Tag Titles. The week after Fr0st and Jacob attacked Steve. Fr0st wons his match versus Steve. At the Death of Me, Cold Hard Cash wins back the titles. After this Fr0st faced Kong he lost but after Sir asked for CHC to be by his side they refused. After a few weeks of CHC not getting along they lose the MXW Indie Team Titles to TacOmega for the titles. After losing the rematch at EPW Time is Up Jacob attacks Fr0st with weapons officially breaking up the team. NGPW Collision ''' His first "match" was in the pre-show battle royal of Day Of Reckoning. He lost. In SuperShow Fr0st beat EQ for a title match at Immortals. At Immortals Fr0st faced EQ for the NGPW United States Title which he loses. The week after in Collusion he faced EQ and Pico in a triple threat for the NGPW United States Title which he lost again. After losing to Harsh for an opportunity at the gauntlet for the US title Frost face Sir for one last chance to get into gauntlet which he won tapping Sir out with a Nuclear Winter. At paranoid he lost the gauntlet match being the first one eliminated. '''NEW NGPW After Collusion and Vindacted united at the first show main event Fr0st faced Kong and lost. At Rampage, Steve offers Fr0st an opportunity to join Sanguine Fr0st turns on Steve and join La Coalcion del Terror. After doing nothing at G1 at NGPW International Incident first night he and Kenah faced Steve and EQ which Frost and Kenah lost. Next, he teamed up with Jacob and Harsh (LCDT) at Last Gasp faced Taco, Rich, and Bdubbzz (Guerrilla Warfare). Steve and Tree challenge Raging Machinery and Cold Hard Cash to a match for the NGPW Tag Team Championship at The New Awakening. Raging Machinery regained their titles. MXW His first "match" was in the pre-show battle royal of XCIV. He made it to the final 4 but he lost. At MXW Inception, Frost competed in a Ladder Match for the vacant Any Match Case against ITacoTaco and Picodude. Pico would go on to win the match to become the new Any Match Case Holder. In Wrestling Finishing Moves ''' * Frost Bite (Bitter End) * Nuclear Winter (Lucky 13) '''Signature * Raining Hail (Shooting Star Press) * Numbing Cold (Knee Chop Block) Tag Team Moves ''' * Last Dime (Grand Amplitude) * Powerbomb into dropkick * G9 * Snapshot * Batista bomb to RKO '''Entrance Themes * "Fair City Riots" by Titors Insignia (Face Theme) * "Endgame" by Rise Against (PPV Theme) * "I Come From Money" by CFO$ (Tag Team Theme) * "MAYDAY" by Coldrain ft. Ryo (NGPW Heel Theme) Accomplishments [https://minecraft-xtreme-wrestling.fandom.com/wiki/EPW EPW] * MXW Indie Tag Team Champion (1 time) Star Ratings Category:Current Wrestler